


Entscheidungen

by antiteb



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiteb/pseuds/antiteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was ist passiert, dass Roman seine Meinung geändert hat und nicht mit Marc nach Hamburg gegangen ist? Diese Geschichte füllt die Lücke zwischen den Folgen 967 und 968.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entscheidungen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521601) by [antiteb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiteb/pseuds/antiteb)



Roman lag auf dem Bett, die Augen weit geöffnet, und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Von draußen kam Licht herein und warf Schatten. Er versuchte Bilder auf der Decke zu erkennen, überlegte welche Geschichten die Decke erzählen würde, wenn sie denn sprechen könnte. Er malte sich aus, wie andere Männer vor ihm hier gelegen hatten und nicht schlafen konnten. Nach Antworten gesucht hatten an einer weißen langweiligen Decke. 

Roman atmete schwer aus und schloss die Augen. Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Er war hellwach und gleichzeitig unendlich müde. Seufzend rieb er sich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Augen und ließ sie dann wieder neben sich auf das Bett fallen. Dabei streifte er mit seinem kleinen Finger die Haut der Person, die neben ihm lag. Vertrauensvoll hatte Marc ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Die Bettdecke enthüllte einen Großteil seines Körpers und strahlte Wärme aus. Roman hob seine Hand und fuhr die Wirbelsäule nach, ohne dabei die Haut zu berühren. Trotzdem glaubte er jeden Wirbel spüren zu können. Romans Augen folgten seiner Hand, und als er sie wieder nach oben fahren ließ, konnte er nicht anders und legte seine Finger in Marcs Nacken. Er spürte, wie die Wärme von Marc auf ihn überging. Marc schlief weiter, er bewegte seinen Kopf nur ein wenig nach vorne, als wolle er Roman mehr Platz geben. 

Roman zog seine Hand wieder zurück und starrte den Rücken und den Kopf des Mannes neben ihm an. Die Haare waren frei von Haargel, verstrubbelt und lagen auf dem Kissen. Sie waren ziemlich lang. Roman runzelte seine Stirn. Wie er wohl mit kurzen Haaren aussehen würde? Mit einer Frisur wie… Roman fuhr ruckartig zurück und starrte wieder die Decke an. Das war falsch. So etwas durfte er noch nicht einmal denken.

Was mache ich hier? Roman seufzte. War das wirklich richtig, was er hier machte? Gestern Nachmittag hatte er die Kündigung unterschrieben. Er hatte den Umschlag zugeklebt. Er hatte es getan um mit seinem Leben hier abzuschließen. Das einzige was er nicht getan hatte, war diesen Umschlag abzuschicken. Er lag noch immer gefaltet in seiner Jackentasche. Total zerknittert und mit Eselsohren. Roman war sich sicher, dass Marc nichts davon wusste. Er war gestern Abend so aufgeregt und fröhlich gewesen, dass Roman ihm nicht hatte sagen können, dass er den Brief noch immer besaß. Stattdessen hatte sein Magen angefangen zu rumoren und sich zu verkrampfen. 

Aber nachdem er Deniz’ Gesicht gesehen hatte, die Augen leer, noch nicht mal ein Funken Ärger, hatte er den Brief nicht abschicken können. Alles in ihm hatte danach geschrieen Deniz zu folgen. Ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Dass er ihn glücklich machen würde. Er hätte Deniz in diesem Augenblick alles gesagt. Er hätte gelogen, dass sich die Balken biegen, nur um etwas zu sehen. 

Roman schlug frustriert auf die Matratze. Er spürte wie sich diese bewegte und hielt die Luft an. Doch Marc schlief seelenruhig weiter. Roman atmete erleichtert aus. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als würden tausende von Ameisen übereinander krabbeln. Und Roman war auch klar, dass dies nicht aufhören würde, bis er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Nein. Bis er eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er wollte Marc nicht gehen lassen. Er wollte Deniz behalten. Er wollte alles. 

Der Gedanke an ein Leben ohne Marc ließ ihn erstarren. Fragen über Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher, und er konnte sich eine Zukunft mit ihm vorstellen. Wie sie zusammen in einer Wohnung in Hamburg wohnten. Zusammen am Hafen entlang gingen und zusammen arbeiteten. Es klang perfekt. In seiner Vorstellung war es perfekt. Roman drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute auf Marcs Rücken. Marc lag ruhig auf seiner Seite und atmete gleichmäßig ein und aus. Roman lächelte leicht. Es war angenehm neben Marc zu liegen. 

Er war so ganz anders als Deniz. Deniz lag nie ruhig da. Deniz bewegte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, besonders wenn er versuchte einzuschlafen. Dabei störte er Roman so oft, dass dieser sich manchmal gefragt hatte, ob er ihn auf die Couch verfrachten sollte. Oder ob sie ein zweites Bett kaufen sollten. Und jetzt bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er nie wieder von Deniz gestört wurde. Nie wieder würde Deniz ihn nachts treten oder sich an ihn schmiegen. Nie wieder würde Deniz ihn zu einer unmenschlichen Zeit wecken und ihn küssen. 

Nie wieder. 

Roman fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle langsam zuschnürte. Das Atmen file ihm immer schwerer. Alles war viel zu eng. Roman legte eine Hand an seine Kehle und zog an seinem T-Shirt. Schwer atmend rollte er sich aus dem Bett und kniete auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden. Einatmen, ausatmen. Das war alles worauf sich Roman konzentrierte. Nur nicht zu viel an eine Zukunft ohne Deniz denken. 

Und eine solche Zukunft konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Was auch immer er sich vorstellte, alleine schon die Möglichkeit, dass er Deniz nicht mehr sehen würde, machte ihn krank. Roman wollte sich übergeben. Doch alles was dabei herauskam, war ein Husten. 

Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Es war alles geplant. Nun ja, mehr oder weniger. Er konnte doch nicht wieder zurückgehen in sein altes Leben. Besonders wenn sein altes Leben gar nicht mehr existierte. Es war absolut hoffnungslos. Und auf so etwas wollte er sich einlassen? Auf eine ungewisse Zukunft ohne Freunde; nur mit der Aussicht Deniz vielleicht ein- oder zweimal auf der Straße zu sehen? Aber Roman wusste, dass genau das es war, was er tun würde. Dass diese Variante immer noch besser war als ein Leben ohne Deniz. 

Aber das ist ein Leben ohne Deniz, Idiot! sagte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. 

„Ach, halt die Klappe!“ Roman schrak zusammen. Er hatte dies laut gesagt. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass er Marc nicht aufgeweckt hatte. Doch er hatte kein Glück. Roman schnaufte. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?

„Roman?“ Roman sah hoch und in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Dieser blickte verwundert vom Bett herab. „Was ist denn los?“

„Nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Marc kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute Roman direkt an. „Wirklich. Es ist alles gut. Ich… ich habe nur meine Uhr gesucht.“ Roman lächelte breit, und selbst für seine Ohren klang das unglaublich heuchlerisch. „Sie muss mir runter gefallen sein.“

„Wenn du sie gefunden hast, dann komm wieder ins Bett. Ich hab’ dich vermisst.“ Marc hob die Bettdecke und lachte Roman an. Roman versuchte weiter zu lächeln und kroch zu Marc unter die Decke. Er lehnte sich ganz nahe an Marc und presste seine Nase in dessen Nacken und sog den Geruch ein. Dann ließ er seine Hände über die warme Haut wandern. Die Handflächen fuhren über die Brust und weiter nach unten, bis sie den Bund der Hose berührten. 

Marc hob die Augenbrauen. „Jetzt?“ Roman nickte nur und küsste die weiche Haut. Nichts würde ihn davon abhalten dies zu tun. 

Ein letztes Mal.


End file.
